


Bokuto goes to IKEA

by jinbeisan



Series: _______ goes to _______™/® [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Meatballs, fukurodaniweek, hootie prints, rugs, the little pencils u get at ikea, tricycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinbeisan/pseuds/jinbeisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto goes to ikea<br/>he gets stuff<br/>he doesn't get lost<br/>that is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto goes to IKEA

 

Prompt: travelling

Bokuto needed something so he went to the place where he could get the stuffe

Ikea

Holy smorgasbord everything was there, like from the plushy owl things in the kids section

To das a spicy meatball at the café

The meatblalls aren’t spicy but his basic ass is sensitive so maybe yah spicy for boku babe

Bokuto went to his locale ikea and parked his tricycle in the disabled parking space. He cant dreive yet so he took his cousins trycicle. Bless her.

Thru the parking lot

He was exited seeing the yellow wals and the holes in the concrete walls

Up the elevator

Thru the initial display where he saw a [gree n oval grill](http://benourishd.co.uk/tag/barbecue/). Mental note he wanted to get that later with quarters from his hootie bank

He got the little cart and put the yellow bag inside. Bokuto loved yellow.

Bokuto got the little pencils too. Like 5

He stuck them in his hair

He went intot he first section of the store.couches. couches and cfancy chair and home things

Boku sat in the one with the soft fleecy coverings. He thogut he was at home

So his owl ass took a nap

For like 5 minutes because he was hungty and wanted the meatballs.

Bokuto backtracked to the food place(idkwhat its called I just follow my nose) and ordered the meatballs and [lingonberry juicebox](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/10124694/)

Bokuto loves juiceboxex. They are his A E S T H E T I C

But then he felt sad because he had no one to share his food with(he shared regualerly with akaaesh since theyRE LIEKbesties and feed each other

Hhe got up and took his plaet and put it in the basket(yello bag)

“imam get a container and take it to akaaesh, he likey this”

Bolut retraced his path thru the store(becauseseriouslyuneedtobecarefulandpayattentiontothesignsbecauseuwillgetlostbecidid)

U kno the employees are actually people who ever found their way out

He left little birb seeds and stuff as a trail

Now he was at the container section

With all the kitchen A E S T H E T I C things and all the pretty colors and container stuff

You see, Bokuto has this thing where he takes things from a container and put ts them into a different container. But like it has to bel clear and glass

He wants to be witchy and feel like he has potions

He even has the coconut oil he uses as lotion in a jar.bokuto takes god care of his skin

So he founde like a ton of jars and put htem in the basket

“o shite yah them meatballs, I put them int a jar for akeesh”

Bokuto put the rest of his food in a jar for akeesh

He went ont and to the bedroom secton

So many beds

Square beds

Thin beds

C I R C L  E beds

Normal beds

Bokuto looked at the sheets. no hootie prints. Bokuto was gonna sue ikea for not satisfying the customer

“hey hey hye, u got hootie prints” he asked

“yah, in dem kidz suction” de employee(prisoner) said

Bokuto made his way to the kids section with the maps in the store because he did not want to become a prisoner

Bunche of kds, little tikes . Bokuto sat on a chair. His butt got stuck. Asked a 5 ear old for help

Got freed

He saw some fish plushies and [carrot plushies](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/40195736/) and a [snek](http://www.ikea.com/ca/en/catalog/products/30298099/)(boku didn’t like sneks bec u know y bec)

he saw a [heart plushie](http://www.ikea.com/ca/en/catalog/products/40298008/) and got it for akhsee so htat he will always have his heart with him(oh so romantic!!)

He saw a carrot plushie and put it in the pit of his cart and because it reminded him of akheeesh since he made his world brighter and since carrots help with sight

*there have been no proven statistical analysis on carrot consumption and eyesight improvement. Please talk to your doctor about eye treatments.

Bokuto saw the kiddie blankets and saw a hootie print. SLAM DUNK INTO THE CART along with a hootie dinner set

Romantic dinner with the bae <3

Boku then went to the carpet secton

Bokuto loved carpets. They feelt so soft ans nice under his tootsies he didn’t have a mattress.

He slept on two carpets. So nice

Sleeping on a firm surface helps with back pain since he move a lotte with the practice and wanting to carry akhseee everywhere bec he loved him so much

Its taxing

Boku saw a ton of retty blankets. One made of sheep. So soft. But was like 10,000 yen so no

He save that mone for akhseee and his bday

Bokuto then saw a carpet that reminded him of frozen. He didn’t like frozen because it was getting too popular. The kids in his hood would not stop singing

Save him

He den saw a [rug that was very pretty](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/40305377/)

Pretty like akhseee. But in a rug-y way

He got it because it matched his eyes

Pretty like water. But deep water with algae

Yah

He den sawa [rugh that was hella rad](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/10233626/). He got it for his room so he could sleep on it

it reminded him of his bro keroo

Bokuto thought he was cool

He den went to the lamps section

So many pretty things to hang

Like owl eyes in the nighte. Bright

He saw a [lamp](http://www.ikea.com/us/en/catalog/products/90147465/) that hung from the ceiling

It was like all frilly and stuff and looked like a dendelion

“ooh dam imam get that and put it in the school gym and its gonna be cool”

SLAM DUNK INTO THE BASKET

Bokuto then walked around randomly, of course taking precaution of reading the arrows on the

Floor. He did not want to get lost

Den he stopped at the couches and looked at the treasures he collected.

So many cool things

He den went to the registrar and bought the things

But since his love for aksheee was expensive, he took off one shoe to pay

He loved aksheee, a shoe was worth it

He den went down to the parking lot and took off the big chain off his tricycle.

All the stuff fit onto the makeshift basket he added before going.

Off into the sunset he rode, eager to show his hootie buddy his spoils

 

**Author's Note:**

> i astral projected into bokuto and u just read what i would do if shown an ikea store  
> EDIT: ik so its been like a year and some of the links aren't working but, you guys get the idea :)


End file.
